


It's a Secret

by Settiai



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River has a secret... and Zoe wants to know where exactly that knife came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Secret

"Want to tell me where you got that knife?"

River glanced up at Zoe, her smile twisted into a teasing grin. "It's a secret," she said, bringing her finger up in front of her mouth. "Shh. Don't want to let it out."

Zoe stared at the weapon held lightly in the girl's hands before letting her gaze move upward. "River, honey, this isn't a game," she firmly, giving River a pointed look as she spoke.

"Big damn knife," River said, nodding. She help the knife up to the light, her eyes moving carefully over it. "You're worried that I'll use it, make Jayne red again."

"Something like that," Zoe replied, a cautious tone in her voice.

River laughed. "You've wanted to stab him before," she said lightly. Then she carefully held the knife out toward Zoe.

"Maybe," Zoe agreed, carefully taking the knife out of River's grip. "But I never have."

River tilted her head. "Shot him though," she said teasingly. "In the leg."

Zoe paused for a moment. "That doesn't count," she finally said, shaking her head. "He wasn't technically working for Mal then." She froze for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Want to tell me how exactly you heard about that little incident?"

River grinned. "Serenity has ears," she explained. "And Wash has a loud voice."

The older woman stared at her for a moment. "Well, that explains the black eye he ended up with last week," Zoe finally said, chuckling slightly. After a few seconds, though, she narrowed her eyes. "You never told me where you got the knife."

"Got it from Jayne," River said, cocking her head. "Where else would I get a knife?"

Zoe gave her another pointed look. "And Jayne just handed it over to you?"

"Course not," the younger girl shot back. "He dropped it when I loc--" She trailed off and gave Zoe a wide-eyed, innocent look. "He dropped it."

River grimaced at the annoyed look that had appeared on Zoe's face. "Jayne said something he shouldn't," she backtracked, her voice petulant. "It made Simon mad and sad, but he didn't do anything. So I did."

A worried look instantly appeared on Zoe's face as she glanced down at the knife she was now holding. "River, what did you do?" she asked, an apprehensive look on her face.

River smiled eerily. "Just gave him what he deserved," she replied.

"River," Zoe said warningly.

The girl laughed before turning and starting to skip away. "I locked him in his quarters after lunch," she called back, giggling slightly at the relieved sigh that Zoe let out. "With some of the cargo."

River paused for a moment and turned to give Zoe a conspiratorial wink. "He's allergic," she added before spinning back around and continuing on her way. "Simon won't have any medicine for it. It all disappeared."

Zoe blinked, then her mouth slowly twisted upward into an amused smile. "Those poor beagles," she muttered, shaking her head. "Locked up with Jayne all afternoon."


End file.
